A Piece of Paper
by LordHellKnight
Summary: A Tatsuki X Orihime love story, contain yuri and a little IchiRuki. Slightly edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A Piece of Paper**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**Who Makes You Fall In Love?**

_Since when had I only looked at you alone?_

_You always looked so beautiful...so cute...especially when you are smiling._

_You were kind to everyone...included me...it made me feels warm...but angry too._

_I knew you only threat me as your best friends._

_When I saw you holding others hand or even hugging them...jealous...that's what I felt._

_I want you to belong to me and only me._

_I wished I could just tell you that I love you...but I couldn't...because...we both are girls._

*Sigh* "What am I writing? I must be crazy enough to write this kind of rubbish." Tatsuki said to herself and she threw away that paper into the rubbish bin, not knowing that someone saw it.

* * *

"Tatsuki_chan, can I talk to you for a while?" Orihime walked towards Tatsuki's seat and asked.

"Yes, of course." Tatsuki smiled when she saw her princess.

"I mean alone." Orihime added when she saw Rukia who was sitting beside Tatsuki.

Then, they walked to a hidden place in school.

* * *

"Orihime, is there anything bothering you?"

"Tatsuki_chan...are you...in love with someone?"

"Huh...what are you talking about?"

"I saw this and read it, sorry!" Orihime showed the paper which Tatsuki threw into the rubbish bin, Tatsuki's face become as red as tomato after she saw it.

"So, is this paper really yours?"

"I...I..."

"So, it's true." After knowing the answer from Tatsuki's reaction, tears starting to fall from Orihime's eyes.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki was frighten by Orihime's tears. "I am sorry! I know I shouldn't write that! Please, don't cry."

"Who was the one you dreamt of? *sob*...Rukia_san?"

"What? What made you think that?"

"Huh? But you always hang out with Rukia_san these days, so I thought it was her."

"IT WAS BECAUSE...because...I...I..."

"Because…?"

"It doesn't matter with you!" Tatsuki turned away and escaped, leaving Orihime crying alone.

* * *

How was it? Please review me.

I don't own Bleach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Piece of Paper 2**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**Why Had You Cried That Time**

"Inoue_san? Why are you crying in this place?"

"Ichigo_kun?... *sob*...Tatsuki...Tatsuki_chan kept a secret from me…and it was the first time she ever yelled at me."

"Calm down, what happen?"

"Tatsuki_chan was hanging out with Rukia_san these days...*sob*...and she won't tell me why..." Orihime slowly told the whole story...

"I see...but Inoue, why had you cried? Wasn't it weird to cry just knowing your friend loved someone?"

"Why…?" Orihime frost when she heard that question.

"And that Rukia...Damn her!" Ichigo ran away angrily.

"Ichigo_kun?" Before Orihime could react, Ichigo had already gone.

* * *

"Rukia! So you always gone disappeared these days to hang out with Tatsuki?"

"Ara? Is Ichigo_kun jealous?"

"Why would I? Then, why had Tatsuki find you?"

"This is a secret between Tatsuki_san and me."

"What? Don't tell me that you like girl? So you are a yuri?"

"Ichigo! You moron! You should know it the best!" Rukia slapped Ichigo.

* * *

"Tatsuki_san."

"Rukia_san? What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo that moron, he thought we are lovers!"

"What? I am sorry, Rukia_san, it must be my fault."

"Don't mind about that, cause you are my friend, right?"

"Thank you, Rukia_san."

"What you going to do? I heard that Inoue_san cried."

"Yeah, I know. But if she knew the truth, what will she think about me? I am afraid...that she would hate me."

"Running away won't solve this problem. You better take action quickly before anything happen. And your secret...can I tell Ichi..."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing! Why would I want explain to that stupid? I'm going back to the class now. Take your own time."

"Orihime cried...cried? Why it fell so weird…maybe Orihime love me too?" Tatsuki slapped herself for thinking Orihime is a yuri same like her.

_Running away won't solve this problem..._

"...that's right. I can't run away anymore. I will tell you the truth; even if you will hate me, my princess."

* * *

Chapter 2 ended. Please review me.

I don't own bleach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Piece of Paper 3**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**So That Is Your Reason**

"Orihime!"

"Tat...Tatsuki_chan?"

"Follow me; I want to tell you something." Tatsuki took Orihime back to the hidden place again.

* * *

"Orihime...I...I…"

"Don't speak first."

"Huh?" Orihime's lips touches Tatsuki's, Tatsuki pushed Orihime away.

"What...what have you done? You kissed me?"

"I love you, Tatsuki_chan!" Tatsuki's mind went blank when she heard that.

"Actually...I didn't know my feeling for you until Ichigo asked me why I cried. Then I realize that I love you, Tatsuki_chan." Orihime continued.

"…" Tatsuki silenced, Orihime felt a pain in her chest. She turned and wanted to run away but Tatsuki hold her hand tightly, not letting her to go away.

"So, I see…that's why you cry…I didn't guess wrongly….."

"Tatsuki_chan?"

"I love you too, Orihime." Tatsuki hugged Orihime tightly and telling her the truth.

Orihime blushed darkly when she heard that.

"That paper you saw that day was my feeling towards you, Orihime."

"Really? Then why are you hanging out with Rukia these day and don't tell me why?"

"That…that was…." Suddenly, Tatsuki's face was as red as Orihime's.

"Was what…?"

"Well...there is a yuri couple in soul society, so…so I thought Rukia may know something about how two girls can be together…."

"Tatsuki_chan…I am sorry for not trusting you."

"It's okay, because it was my fault too." Their lips meet again. "I am sorry for not telling you my feeling at first, I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Saw it, Ichigo? I told you I am not yuri, they two were!" Rukia said to the Ichigo behind her who was blushed darkly.

"Okay, okay, I believe that now, I am sorry. So can we go now before they go any futher?" Ichigo suggested when he saw Tatsuki started kissing Orihime's neck.

"Why should we? It is very interesting, don't you think so?"

"Rukia… are you sure that you are not a yuri?"

"Of course, because…." Rukia give a light kiss to Ichigo. "I love you, so I am not Yuri."

"Rukia! Can't you wait until we go home? We are in school right now!"

"So? There are no one watching."

"I felt hungry."

"Ichigo? What do you mean?"

"There are no one watching so…"

"Ahhhh~~"

* * *

**The End**

LordHellKnight: Finally, this story ended.

Ichigo: LordHellKnight…..why was I ended to the one who was so aggressive? My image! You destroyed the image I have created!

LordHellKnight: I know, I know who was aggressive. But, Ichigo…..

Rukia (Taking out her Zanpatou): LordHellKnight, why did you say just now?

LordHellKnight: Nothing! Nothing at all, I swear it! That's why, Ichigo. That's why…

Ichigo: Okay I get it now, what I can blame was that my girlfriend is Rukia. Only it was Orihime…. (Ichigo stopped when he saw two dark flames appear)

Rukia: Ichigo…so you don't like me? (Smiling like a devil)

Tatsuki: How dare you say that, Ichigo! Orihime is my girlfriend!

Orihime: Tatsuki_chan… (Blushed lightly)

Ichigo: Help!

LordHellKnight: Lets us hope that we can see Ichigo on the next story.*Praying*

* * *

Please review me, I don't own Bleach.


End file.
